Käfernase
Käfernase ist eine braun-schwarz getigerte Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten, weißem Brustfell, einem weißen Fleck im Gesicht und grün-braunen Augen. Historik Wichtige Daten *Geboren: 27. August 2018 *Schüler: 01. September 2018 *Heilerschüler: 07. Oktober 2018 *Heiler: 22. April 2019 *1. Wurf mit Gletscher: 15. Mai 2019 - Schauerjunges, Mottenjunges, Baumwolljunges *Mentor von Melissenpfote: 27. Juni 2019 - 01. Juli 2019 *Mentor von Kaulquappenpfote: 29. Juli 2019 - 23. Oktober 2019 *Krieger: 07. November 2019 *Ziehmutter: 22. Dezember 2019 - Koijunges, Wolljunges Zeremonien Schüler *ruhte sich noch eine Weile aus als sie aus dem heilerbau entlassen wurde und kletterte dann auf den Hochfelsen hinauf und rief den Clan zusammen.* //Also käfernäschen an Leopardenpfote...und Bärenkralle an Nachtpfote...Hmmm nein irgendwas ist komisch...war es vielleicht andersherum...ach nein jetzt hab ich es :D // *Räuspert sich und spricht dann laut.* Heute wird es Zeit zwei junge zu Schülern zu ernennen. Käferjunges, Bärenjunges bitte tretet vor. Von heute an werdet ihr hart trainieren müssen um eines tages in die Fußstapfen der anderen Herzclan Krieger treten zu können. Dabei werden eure Mentoren euch ganz besonders unterstützen. Hört ihnen aufmerksam zu und tut immer das was sie euch sagen. Käferjunges von heute an wirst du Käferpfote heißen, Leopardennäschen wird dir bei deiner Ausbildung steht's zur Seite stehen. Gib dein bestes und mach den Clan stolz. Bärenjunges deine Ausbildung wird Nachtkralle übernehmen. Gib gut acht auf das was dir gesagt wird, lerne fleißig und auch du wirst dann bald zum Krieger ernannt werden und den Clan mit Stolz erfüllen. *Beobachtet wie sie die Nasengrüße austauschen und ruft dann laut* Käferpfote! Bärenpfote! Käferpfote! Bärenpfote! Heilerschüler Es war Sonnenhoch als Lawinenschimmer aus ihrem Traum mit dem Himmelsclan erwachte. //Es ist soweit ;3 Ui da wird der kleine Käfer aber staunen tihihihi // dachte sie und putzte sich blitzsauber bevor sie zu Käferpfote tippselte und die kleine Kätzin anstupste: "Käferli? Ich muss was wichtiges verkünden und du solltest dich fein putzen :3 Da wir danach etwas gaaaaanz wichtiges erledigen müssen :3 " Käferpfote schaute sie fragend und mit mit einem neugierigen Funkeln in den Augen an aber begann sich sofort ordentlich zu putzen während Lawinenschimmer zum Hochstein tippselte und ihn versucht zu erklimmen . //boar noch höher hätten sie ihn nicht machen können °^° // Dachte sie während sie ein paar mal mit dem Pöppes abrutschte als ihre kurzen Beinchen nicht so den Halt gefunden haben. Während der weisse Fellball hochkletterte versammelten sich die ersten Katzen und schauten den doch recht lustigen Klettereinlagen des weissen Flauscheballs zu bis sie schaufend oben saß und nach kurzer Verschnaufpause,in der sie sich die herbstlichen Farben der Blätter anschaute, sprach: " Katzen des Herzclans,versammelt euch bitte!" Rief sie und wartete bis die letzte Katze da war. Käferpfote wurde immer nervöser und schaute von Rand der Menge mit grossen Augen zu Lawinenschimmer hoch die dann weitersprach : " Wie ihr wisst,werde ich nicht immer da sein um euch zu heilen und deswegen bat mich der Himmelsclan mein Wissen an eine junge Schülerin weiterzugeben,die mir in den letzten Monden sehr zur Pfote gegangen ist und gezeigt hat das mehr als fähig ist diesen Weg zu beschreiten. Käferpfote? Komm bitte nach vorne :3 " Sie schaute auf Käferpfote als diese mit mit vor Aufregung gesträubten Pelz langsam nach vorne durch die Gasse die die anderen Katzen für sie gebildet hatten, auf den Hochstein zutrat und mit grossen Augen, indenen sich Überraschung, Nervösität,ein bisschen Panik,aber auch Stolz und Neugierde spiegelten,zu Lawinenschimmer schaute. Die weisse Kätzin sprach weiter: "Käferpfote,ist es dein Wunsch den Weg der Kriegerschülerin zu verlassen und den Weg der Heilerschülerin zu gehen? Alle Kräuter sorgfältig zu lernen und anzuwenden,unsere Heilergesetze zu lernen und zu ehren,jede Katze die in Not ist zu heilen und ihr zu helfen,egal welcher Stellung und Herkunft und das zu akzeptieren das wir keine Jungen haben dürfen?" Lawinenschimmer sah belustigt wie sehr sich Käferpfote bei dem Wort Kräuter noch mehr aufplusterte und einen verträumten Blick bekam,der schnell wieder verschwand als die kleine Kätzin ihr antwortete : "Ja,Lawinenschimmer,das werde ich. Ich werde fleissig sein und dich stolz machen " Sie schaute entschlossen hoch und nickte. Lawinenschimmer senkte kurz den Kopf und sprach dann: "Dann bist du ab jetzt: Käferpfote,Heilerschülerin des Herzclan. Wir werden beim nächsten Halbmond zum Mondsee reisen,wo du den Himmelsclan treffen wirst und er dich als willkommen heissen wird." Sie nickte Käferpfote lächelnd nochmal zu und krabbelte wieder äusserst lustig vom Hochstein runter wobei sie innerlich wieder etwas fluchte wegen ihren kurzen Beinen. Nachdem sie unten war tippselte sie zu Käferpfote und tauschte den Nasengruss mit ihr und sprach: "Ich werde mein bestes geben um dir eine gute Mentorin zu sein und dir alles beibringen was ich weiss :3 " ~~~~Am Mondsee~~~~ Lawinenschimmer tippselte neben Käferpfote über die Kuppe und rollte wie immer den hang runter.Käferpfote verzichtete auf das runterrollen da sie viel zu beschäftigt war die ganzen Eindrücke wie ein Schwamm aufzusaugen und sich langsam und staunend umzusehen. "Das ist ja total schön und wundervoll " Sprach sie voller Ehrfurcht. Langsam begann es über der Oberfläche des Sees an zu glitzern und es wurden nach und nach die Katzen des Himmelsclans sichtbar. Lawinenschimmer trat einen Schritt vor und sprach : Katzen des Himmelsclans, ich bin wie ihr sehr nicht alleine gekommen.Ich habe Käferpfote mitgebracht." Aus der Menge trat eilig ein Kater mit fast weissem Fell was nur von ein paar schwarzen Punkten unterbrochen wurde und mauzte: "Na endlich Lawinenschimmer! Das hat aber gedauert! Wir haben dir so viele Nachrichten in deinen Träumen geschickt und ich war so gespannt drauf Käferpfote kennen zu lernen! " Er wollte schon weiter mauzen als zwei andere Katzen aus der Menge kamen und sich neben ihn setzten. Der grosse braune Kater schmunzelte amüsiert über seinen Sohn, während die Kätzin ihm ihren Schweif auf den Rücken legte und sprach: "Nanana Summi,sei nicht so ungeduldig,denk dran was alles los war. Ausserdem sollten wir uns doch vorstellen,oder?" Käferpfote sah staunend zu während sie dann alle drei genau musterte bis ihr Blick zwischen Lawinenschimmer und der Himmelsclankätzin hin und her wanderte. // wahnsinn,so sehen unsere Ahnen aus? und ich darf sie nun öfter sehen? Moment,warum hat Lawini die gleiche Fellzeichnung wie die Kätzin? ist das ihre Mama?// Dachte sie als Fliegentanz wieder sprach : " Ja dazu wäre ich doch noch gekommen. Mein Name ist Fliegentanz und ich war einst Heiler" Er setzte sich so stolz es ging hin als sich der braune Kater vorstellte: "Mein Name ist Kastanienwald und das neben mir ist Schwingentanz. Wir sind Krieger des Himmelsclans und die Eltern von dem kleinen Wirbelwind hier und Faltst....Faltohr und nun weiter in der Zerremonie " Er grinste zu Lawinenschimmer die nun sprach während Fliegentanz versuchte stillzusitzen: "Käferpfote,dein wunsch ist es in die Geheimnisse eingeweiht zu werden die der Himmelsclanhat und dir von diesem auch den Weg weisen zu lassen,richtig? Du möchtest ihre Zeichen deuten und ihre Prophezeihungen empfangen und nach diesen handeln um damit das Fortbestehen des Herzclans zu sichern damit dieser viele Monde weiterbesteht? " Käferpfote starrte immernoch alle Himmelsclankatzen mit offenem Mund an als Fliegentanz sie anstupste: "Hey,hallo? wir bräuchten deine Antwort " Käferpfote zuckte kurz zusammen und nickte dann schnell: " Jajaja das it mein grösster Wunsch. Ich möchte so eine tolle Heilerin werden wie Lawinenschimmer,Bernsteinrose und Rubintänzer!" Sprach sie mit überzeugter Stimme und stolzer Brust. Die drei Himmelsclankatzen traten ans Wasser und machten den anderen Beiden Platz und die drei sprachen zusammen: " Gut,dann tritt vor um das Wasser mit deiner Nase zu berühren damit du unsere Geheimnisse empfangen kannst." Käferpfote schaute kurz etwas unsicher zu Lawinenschimmer die nickte und neben ihr zum Wasser trat um folgendes zu mauzen: " Katzen des Himmelsclans,bitte wacht über sie und begleitet sie während sie in eurem Namen handelt und teilt bitte euer Wissen mit ihr damit sie dem Clan eine gute Heilerin werden kann. Leitet sie durch alle Höhen und Tiefen und beschützt sie. Bist du soweit Käferli?" Die Kleine nickte: " Und wie ich das bin!" Somit legten sich beide hin und berührten mit den Nasen die Oberfläche des Mondsees worauf nun Käferpfote ihre Träume mit dem Himmelsclan teilt und den Weg der Heilerschülerin beschritt Heiler Der kleine Käfer wird groß Lawinenschimmer dachte über Käferpfotes Ausbildung,ihr Verhalten bei dem letzten Ereignis und Schaumjunges nach und wie sehr sich dieser kleine zottelige Flauscheball Mühe gegeben hatte Heideschweifs Pöppes zu heilen. Sie nickte sich selber entschlossen zu und tippselte aus dem Heilerbau und suchte Käferpfote ,die im Lager sich mit einigen unterhielt und rief: "Käfe........." Sie kam nicht weiter da plötzlich eine kleine Zottelkugel angeflitzt kam und ihr direkt vor die Pfoten hüpfte: " Wo gehst du hin? Darf ich mit? Machst du Katzen wieder heile? Darf ich dabei sein? Ich bin auch ganz brav und helfe,ja? Brauchen wir Spinnenweben? Ich hole sie,ich hab eine total gute Methode! Ja? Darf ich bitte bitte bitte mit? Ja,darf ich? Nun sag doch ja.Darf ich? Darf ich? Mama sagt bestimmt auch ja also biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeee" Lawinenschimmer fragte sich schon bei der Hälfte ob der kleinen nicht die Luft ausgeht als Käferpfote zu ihnen kam und lachte.Lawinenschimmer schaffte es dann eine Atempause der kleinen zu nutzen: " Ihr beide kommt mit mir. Wir werden den Himmelsclan treffen." Die beiden jungen Katzen schauten sich kurz fragend an und Käferpfote fing an zu schnurren: "Bin ich etwa soweit?" Lawinenschimmer nickte und Schaumjunges schaute mit ihrem Schielblick hin und her: "Den was? Was ist das? Brauchen die da etwa Hilfe? " Lawinenschimmer sprach: "Das erfährst du alles dort :3 und nun hopp hopp.Du darst auch auf meinem Rücken sitzenda der Weg doch weiter ist :3 " Das ließ sich Schaumjunges nicht zweimal sagen und krabbelte auf Lawinenschimmers Rücken und die drei verliessen das Lager und brachen zum Mondsee auf. ~~~~~~~Mondsee~~~~~~~ Die drei trafen am Mondsee ein und Schaumjunges hopste sofort von dem Rücken und tapste aufgeregt umher. Käferpfote beobachtete sie und sprach als die Kleine sich dem Wasser näherte: "Sei vorsichtig damit du nicht ins Wasser fällst. Wir legen uns an den Rand und trinken nur einen ganz kleinen Schluck und erwachen dann bei unseren Ahnen.Sie sprechen oft in Rätseln aber trotzdem sollten wir sie nicht verärgern." Schaumjunges hörte gespannt zu und beobachtete wie die beiden grossen Katzen sich links und rechts von ihr an den Rand des Sees legten und etwas tranken und machte es ihnen gleich. Sie erwachten auf einer saftig grünen Wiese und blickten auf die leuchtenden Katzen vom Himmelsclan. Alle drei plusterten sich auf und Schaumjunges wirkte noch fusseliger als sonst. Sie schaute sich mit glänzenden Augen schielend jede Himmelsclankatze genau an. Käferpfote schaute etwas verunsichert zu Lawinenschimmer die ihr aufmunternd zunickte. Aus den Reihen der leuchtenden Katzen traten ein paar Katzen und Lawinenschimmer erkannte Fliegetanz und Bernsteinrose und schnurrte. Bernsteinrose hibbelte hin und her aber bemühte sich fein einem anderen Kater das Wort zu überlassen,wähernd Fliegentanz seinen Schweif um sie legte und nicht weniger aufgeregt ist.Der Kater sprach: "Käferpfote,du hast viel geübt,dir die Kräuter gemerkt und deine Clankameraden gut versorgt.Ich war vor langer Zeit Heiler im Herzclan und freue mich nun dir sagen zu dürfen das du unseren Segen hast. Lawinenschimmer wird im Lager deinen neuen Heilernamen den anderen Katzen verkünden. Willkommen als vollwertige Heilerin Käfernase!" Alle Himmelsclankatzen fingen im Chor an ihren neuen Namen zu rufen und Käfernase senkte ehrfürchtig den Kopf vor dem Himmelsclan und sprach: "Vielen Dank!" ~~~~~Im Lager~~~~~ Wieder zurück im Lager krabbelte Lawinenschimmer den Hochstein hoch und fluchte innerlich mehrfach über ihre kurzen Beinchen.Sie schnaufte oben einmal durch und rief: Katzen des Herzclans,ich rufe euch zusammen!" Sie wartete bis alle versammelt waren und Käfernase stolz aufgeplustert mit ihren grün-braunen Augen zu Lawinenschimmer hochblickte. Diese sprach weiter: " Hiermit mchte ich euch eure neue Heilerin Käfernase vorstellen. Wir waren beim Himmelsclan der seinen Segen dafür gab. Nun heissen wir Käfernase auch hier als vollwertige Heilerin willkommen" Sie stimmte den traditionellen Ruf an: KÄFERNASE! KÄFERNASE! KÄFERNASE! Gallerie Käferpfote.png|Käferpfote Gletscher.jpg|Gletscher Lustig.png|Käfernase, Mottenpfote und Krallenhieb Kategorie:ByMelissaK. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:HerzClan Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Hierarchie Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Krieger